DAMN IT BLACKSTAR
by MsGeekNerd
Summary: Sabrina is a new DWMA student and has made friends with the Souleater gang. Blackstar throws a party and Sabrina can't go. Before she knows it she as four dunks on her hands including a persistent Kid. What will happen the next day? KidxOC Soulxmaka and PattixChorona rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is an add on to my other story that I wanted to write into it but I thought didn't go with it but if you haven't read my other story don't worry you'll be fine. By the way the main characters name is Sabrina and she is my character. You may not get a few minor references but they are minor. Ok so let us start! *Gives each of you a bag of popcorn* enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Kid: She is perfectly symmetrical but she does not own Soul Eater *sigh***

Blackstar's Party

I sat on the couch painting my nails after working hard to catch up on home work, being a new student at the DWMA in the middle of the first term I missed a LOT. I wished I didn't have to do homework so that I could got to Blackstar's big party tonight. Every one is going to be there. Oh well.

As my nails dried I was watching TV, running my fingers through my short bronzy-brown hair and awaiting my weapons return. Even she, Ciara was at the party.

During a commercial break I sat back and admired my now dry deep purple toenails. An hour passed before I heard a knock on the door. The party must have been a while since its now close to twelve.

"Door's open" I shouted. I was surprised by three people drunkenly stumbled over the threshold into my house. I was even more surprised that one of them was Maka. The other two were less surprising, Ciara and Patti.

Ciara smiled and said "I'm tired" then walked down the hall into her room, crashing into walls several times.

I shook my head at her and then turned to deal with the other two. Maka was looking around shaking slightly. Making the liquid residing in the bottle she was holding to make soft swishing noises. Patti on the other hand was just laughing at a certain area of the wall which was apparently hilarious.

I sighed and took my compact off the coffee table, fogged it up and called Kid and Soul to tell them to pick up the two drunk blondes that are now crashing into the furniture in my living room.

Kid didn't say much just that he was coming. Soul sounded super worried and explained to me that Blackstar spiked the punch then brought out the liquor. When a few people were tipsy.  
That explained the bottle in Maka's hand. I worry now about how they got here. They are lucky they didn't get hurt on the drive or worse walk here. Even Death City isn't very safe at night especially for three drunk girls. I shudder at the thought.

It's another five minutes before Kid and Soul get here. Soul gets here first and he is trying to talk Maka into coming with him.

"But I don't wannnnaaa" Maka wines "Not until you haaaave a drrink."

Shortly afterwards someone rings the door bell. I open the door to find a drunk Kid and for some strange reason a confused looking Chorona.

"Heyy" Kid slurs before grabbing the back of my head and pulling me in for a slobbery drunken kiss. I blushed furiously. Death the Kid just kissed me. That is defiantly not how I imagined my first kiss, especially a first kiss with Kid. Not that I fantasized about kissing Kid... Oh who am I kidding.

"Umm.. I don't know how to deal with this I've never been in your house before, am I allowed in? How come everybody's acting so strange?" Said a troubled Chorona.

"Come with me and I'll show you sssomething cooool" Patti said. She dragged the pinkette to the couch, sat him down and then sat herself down extremely close to poor Chorona.

He shouted "I definitely don't know how to deal with this, I'm all warm and fuzzy inside! Why? I don't know! How do I deal with this?!"

I looked toward the only currently normal person in the room, Soul who was being force fed a shot from Maka. Great. I watched as she gave him another and another and another. Then he tripped over his own feet and Maka pushed him against the wall.

I felt someone slip their arm around my shoulders. I turned my head to face... Kid. He was smiling but his expression was foggy.

"Do you want to kiss again?" He said still faraway.

"Kid give me your car keys" I said. I need to get them all home now.

"Noooooo not without another kissss" he complained.

"Kid, give me your car keys, NOW!" I demanded. I'm tired of this drunk crap.

"Fine" Kid said like a five year old who was told to go to his room for a time out. I held out my hand for the keys and he slowly and reluctantly handed them over.

"Thank you" I said in at that's the end of that tone.

I looked over at the rest of them. Maka was making out with Soul and Patti was making Chorona extremely uncomfortable by playing with his hair and rubbing her leg against his. I couldn't help but smile. Even if they all were under the influence of alcohol I always imagined the four of them to end up with each other.

"Do I get my kiss now?" Said Kid hopefully. I rolled my eyes and figured he wouldn't shut up if I didn't do something. So I kissed him on both cheeks. Symmetrically of course I didn't want a drinking symmetry fit on my hands.

He half smiled.  
"That doesn't count"  
"Yes it does, I'll kiss you when your not drunk if you still want me to alright?"  
"Fine"  
"Ok then"

I cleared my throat before continuing "Soul, Maka, Patti, Chorona, and Kid follow me I'm gonna take you somewhere.. Er special"

Thankfully they followed without complaint. I got them all into the car, Kid insisted on calling shotgun since it was his car.

I dropped them off one by one. Chorona first since I think he doesn't need help getting inside then Soul and Maka. Kid insists on walking inside with me and we lock Patti inside the car so that she doesn't hurt herself.

We take Soul and Maka inside, put them in their own separate rooms and shut the doors. I frog march Kid back to the car because he was in the middle of a symmetry freak out.  
I really didn't want to deal with this right now. I was tired, I was slightly hungry and I had to babysit four drunk lunatics and one, well lunatic.

We pulled up at Kid's manor and I glanced at the clock it was 2:00. No wonder I was so incredibly tired. I took care of Patti and then it was Kid's turn. I finally got him in his room and he stood in the doorway looking at me foggy again.  
"What?"  
"Do you want toooo see my rooooom?" He asked  
I rolled my eyes at him. "Goodnight Kid" I said shutting his door.

I was walking to the door right? I think I was walking the right way. Left, right, wait two or three intersections? Damn Kid and his over grown house.

I swear its been an hour sine I got here, my eyes are so heavy. Maybe I can close them for a bit. No I can't I have to get home and then I can sleep. Sleep is good... Sleep...sleep...sl...  
And with that I passed out right there in the Gallows manor.

**Me: Ok so what do you think? And no I will not leave this story like that so don't you worry your pretty little reader heads about that. By the way I realize in my original story the characters were too young to drive but suck it up! I can do whatever I want!  
Kid: Drunk me was so weird but thankfully perfectly symmetrical  
Sabrina: You do realize that during most of your time in this chapter you were childishly hitting on me, right?  
Kid: *blush* Yeah well you are perfectly perfect in every way *deeper blush*  
Sabrina: *blush*  
Me: When you two are finished with your blush fest call me  
Sabrina and Kid: WE WERE NOT BLUSHING!  
Me: Uh huh  
Soul: Drunk me was soooo uncool he was sucking face with tiny tits over there  
Maka: MAKA CHOP! So you didn't like kissing me is that it? That's not what it felt like to me since you kissed me first  
Soul: *clutching his dented skull* I DID NOT!  
Chorona: Guys calm down I don't know how to deal with this situation  
Patti: hehehehehe giraffes. Hey kid do you think that there is suck thing as a pink giraffe?  
Kid: No Patti I am quite certain that giraffes are not pink  
Me: Anyways REVEIW or I'll move every thing in Kids house asymmetrically EVERYTHING  
Kid: REVEIW DAMN IT!  
Me: Until next chapter, where I make Kid and Sabrina's lives a little more awkward  
Sabrina: Oh no**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: well now you've done it  
Kid: *running* NOOOOOOOOO!  
Me: No reviews  
Kid: ASSSYYYMMMETRICAAAAAALL!  
Me: I barely convinced him to do this chapter  
Kid: DISCUUUSSTINNNNGGG! DAMN YOU NON-EXISTENT REVIEWERS! NOW MY PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL HOME IS NOTHING BUT TRASH! ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!  
Me: relax Kid your almost done perfecting your house again  
Kid: BUT NOT THAT CABINET! THERE IS AN URN ON ONE SIDE OF THE TOP SHELF AND NONE ON THE OTHER! THEN THE SECOND SHELF SHELF ISN'T PERFECTLY BLANCED EITHER! THE...*goes into a rant about the cabinet fixing things as he goes*  
Me: *sigh* Kid, Kid, Kid. *shakes head*  
Sabrina: what about the awkward part? What is it?  
Me: You'll find out soon enough *evil laugh***

The next day

I woke up groggily. I was so tired. I closed my eyes again. I heard water, like someone was taking a shower... Probably Ciara. What happened last night?  
The memory rushes back at me. I quickly open my eyes and I see... A room. Not my room. And not the room I passed out in. I'm lying on a bed and in the corner I see a blow up bed. Strange. The bed smells good. It smells clean but also like grass and something sweet that I can't put my finger on... It smell just like Kid. Oh, Death it smells like _Kid_! I'm in Kid's bed.  
I'm horrified. To make matters worse, SOMEONE IS TAKING A SHOWER! I look around to see where. Just my luck somebody happens to be showering in this bedrooms bathroom.  
I hear the water switch off. _Crap!_ I should probably get out of this room as quickly as possible. I can't move my legs. Kid's dog is sound asleep across my legs. _Damn it! _  
I try to get the dog off by kicking it but to no avail. The big fat mound of black fur is trapping me where I lie.  
I hear the door open and I quickly shut my eyes and pretend to sleep. I listen to drawers opening and footsteps toward me. I feel a finger brush my face and tuck a lose strand of hair behind my ear.  
I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that he is fully clothed. He took a wile opening and closing drawers so I guess that's good enough. I slowly opened my eyes. Kid looked at me, blushed then looked away. I blushed as well an then looked to his attire.  
He seemed to realize it too because he blushes and then runs to the bathroom. He was in a towel. Holding the clothes that he took forever picking. And did I mention that he was in a towel. Just a towel. And of course the dog chose to wake up and jump off then. I have no words. I just flipped over and bury my red face in a pillow. Oh, Death.  
I heard the door open again. I didn't look.  
"I'm descent" Kid said, his voice thick with embarrassment. I still didn't look. It wasn't his fault, he figured I was asleep and wouldn't wake up for a while. He walked over and sat on the bed. I really didn't want to talk about this.  
"Thanks Sabrina" he said. Thanks?  
"For what?" I asked finally looking at him.  
"Bringing us all home safely even when I..." He blushed recalling last nights events.  
"Oh, well, no big deal" I said flattered that he thought so highly of me. We were silent for a while.  
"So you have a dog?" I said, sitting up and breaking the ice.  
"It's technically Patti's dog but I am actually quite the dog person" he said proudly.  
"Really?" I said. I never really imagined Kid to be a dog person. I mean I love dogs but it seems like more of a Maka thing then a Kid thing. Who knew that Kid would surprise me, when he's not drunk that is. I smile at how ridiculous he was.  
"Yeah, what are you smiling about?" He said.  
"Oh, nothing"  
He suddenly held my hand in his. "Tell me" he said firmly.  
I blushed at his touch. Would I ever get used to that? Probably not.  
"I was just thinking of how strange you were when you were wasted"  
"Oh" he blushed "About that"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, remember you said that you would kiss me again if I still wanted to when I was sober" I nodded. Of all the things he could have remembered he had to have remembered that. Now he's gonna know I like him. What if he doesn't like me? This is all Blackstar's fault. Why did he have to get Kid all drunk and weird?  
"I only said that because I wanted you to leave me alone about it and-" I started to mutter but I was cut off when he turned my chin up and pressed his lips against mine. I was so shocked. He kept going he put his hand on the small of my back and fell deeper into the kiss as if he would never get to kiss me again.  
I kissed him back. I allowed my self to get lost in the bliss of the moment. I pushed my fingers into his hair, symmetrically of course. I never realized that I was waiting for this exact moment until it happened but I didn't think that the events leading up to this would but quite the same.  
We both were happy in that moment and then... Liz walked in. Yep I defiantly didn't imagine it quite like this.

**Me: So what do you-  
Liz: YOU GUYS KISSED?!  
Me: Think**  
**Kid: *looks to Sabrina*  
Sabrina: *nods*  
Liz: YOU GUYS ****_KISSED_****?!  
Me: Anyway I wanted to let you know that I'll be using some of this dialogue in my other story, just some of Sabrina's thoughts nothing major  
Sabrina and Kid: Do you- no it's ok you got first, ok, that's super creepy  
Me: Oooo! I feel an anime reference coming on! From Ouran High School Host Club. Heh heh, synchronized speaking.  
Kid: What's an anime?  
Me and Sabrina: You don't need to know  
Kid: SYMMETRICAL TALKING!  
Me: What Sabrina just said is a reference from my other fan fiction so some of you might not get it. But any ways time to spill the beans! Sabrina is based on me! And to those of you that read my other fan fiction Arianna, Trice and Rose are all based on people I know. So when I'm talking about school and stuff in the normal world lots of it has happened, more or less. But me and my three best friends all hang out together a lot like Arianna, Trice and Rose do. And yes most of the crazy stuff they do is real like the whole Princess thing with Rose.  
Sabrina: It's creepy how you know all about me and my friends  
Me: But basically we are the same person, except you get to do cooler things then me because in your world I make the boundries.  
Liz: So wait... ****_You_**** kissed Kid?  
Me: No that was all Sabrina, but I'll still tell people at school I did like any fangirl would  
Kid: I'm very confused as to rather I sould be creeped out by that last comment or not  
Me: Just be flattered, it'll Make you last longer if you ever come to ea- I mean erm nowhere  
Sabrina: Your as bad as me at keeping secrets from him  
Me: Duh  
Kid: What is she talking about?  
Sabrina: Nothing  
Me: So what do you think? SabrinaxKid? What will Liz think? Yay? Neigh? Awesomeness? Or just plain Uhhhhhhhhh. You could help decide if only there was a way to tell me what you thought about this chapter and what Liz's reaction should be. Wait there are... Lets see... SEVERAL! You could REVIEW! Or pm me or REVIEW! Or stalk me on the Internet, find out where I live and tell me in person, which is creepy, or you could REVIEW!  
Sabrina: Please review or else she'll go crazy and screw up my life even more than she already plans to...  
Liz: So wait a minute ****_YOU GUYS KISSED_****?!  
Kid: You really need to get over that**


	3. Note

Note

sorry for those of you who thought that this was a chapter but I really need some feedback tell me how liz should react at least one person and then ill update but not until someone tells me what Liz should do because I have a vague idea but I need feed back so REVEIW!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Liz

(Liz's POV)

I was helping Patti get over her hangover from last night. Am I seriously the only one who didn't get drunk? Well Tsubaki didn't so I guess that counts for something. Patti is continuously moaning about her headache. I wonder if Kid has a hang over cure. Patti is really getting in my nerves. I gave her the disgusting smoothie that i made to help her but she refused to drink it.

Kid is probably hung over too. I'll just give him this erm... Thing. Anything to get away from Patti right now.

"Patti, I'm gonna go help Kid alright?"  
"Stop talking so loud! It huuuuuuuuuuurts!"  
"You shouldn't have gotten drunk then"  
"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhg"  
"Bye Patti, I'll be back, unfortunately"  
"Uhhhhhh"

I walked down the hall to Kids room. Sabrina is going to be in for a surprise when she wakes up. I'm still not sure why but I woke up to get some water and I found her on the floor of our house, out cold. Maybe she was drunk? But she wasn't at the party. I push open the door to find Kid and Sabrina sucking face. WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?! I'm so surprised that I drop the smoothie and it splatters all over the floor and my shoes but I'm too stunned to care.

(Sabrina's POV)

I feel like I was caught doing something wrong. Was I? No of course not I was just kissing Death the Kid. Geez, that's something I never thought I'd get to even think. I don't know. Is Liz mad? It doesn't look like she can handle being mad right now just completely and utterly surprised. I can't say I don't feel the same way. But what was that THING that she was carrying in a glass? It smells terrible. Kid is blushing like mad and then looks at the floor and his eye starts twitching. Before I can ask what's wrong he bolts up.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE LIZ YOU MADE MY ROOM ASYMMETRICAL!"  
"Kid I really don't think that your focusing on the issue at hand" I said, remembering why he doesn't have a girlfriend. He's really a great kisser though. What am I saying? Oh this is so messed up!  
"THE ISSUE AT HAND? MY ROOM IS ASYMMETRICAL!" He says his eye twitching furiously.  
I put my face in my hands. This is DEFIANTLY NOT how I imagined my first kiss. "Dose it really matter right now just get a servant to clean it up" I muttered to my hands.

With that he grabbed a compact mirror, fogged it up and wrote the number 2 on the glass. A women's face appeared. She looked tired.  
"Yes master Kid" she said sighing  
"MY ROOM IS TRASH, ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!"  
"Show me the mess" she said. He turned the mirror to face the spill. "Ok I'll be there straight away" and then her face disappeared from the mirror. Kids eye was still twitching.

"Let's take this conversation somewhere else shall we?" I said.  
"Yes! Most defiantly" Kid said, still annoyed about symmetry. He led us into a room that was clean, symmetrical and a sitting room. I sat down in the corner of a black leather couch. Kid sat next to me and Liz sat in an arm chair.  
"I can't believe you made my room asymmetrical" Kid muttered

"Well it's not my fault that I walked in on you swallowing a girl you just met a week ago!" She yelled standing up.  
"What, do you want a memo next time?" Kid yelled back also standing up.  
"Yes actually that would be helpful" Liz muttered looking at the floor.  
"Oh really? What am I supposed to do? Yell down the hall 'hey Liz I'm about to have my first kiss, just a heads up'" he said sarcastically. So I was his first kiss too?  
"Well when you put it that way.." She said rolling her eyes and suddenly becoming more frustrated "You know what? I'm done waiting for you Kid! I've been waiting, and waiting and I'm just sick of it and I'm sick of you! You really are blind Kid, BLIND!" She said storming out of the room.  
"Just where do you think your going?" Kid yelled down the hallway.  
"To go help Patti and be away from a dumb shit named Death the Kid" she said back, her voice thick with hurt and pain.

He looked back at me shocked.  
"Do you have any idea what that was all about?"  
"You really are blind aren't you?" I said, boys can be so stupid, even grim reapers.  
"What?"  
"She has a bit of a right to be angry, still she should have made the first move if she wanted it that bad but then again..." I said, mostly to myself  
"What are you talking about?"  
"But jealousy is a regular human emotion so I can't get angry at her. At least she was rational enough not to yell at me because then I would be mad." I started pacing.  
"Jealous, why would Liz be jealous of any one here? Especially me."  
"Although, in the long run it wouldn't have worked out..."  
"What wouldn't have worked out?"  
"Eventually she would be fed up with the intense, erm, concentration of something every minute. But that wouldn't bother me because I know eventually he'll get over it because the most important thing in his life will always be the people he loves..." I said choosing my words carefully aware that someone was listening.  
"Sabrina, can you please tell me what's going on!"  
I stopped pacing. "Liz loves you damn it! Oh Death! Do you need me to spell it out for you?!"  
"What?!" He said genuinely surprised. I facepalmed. "I have to apologize to her!" He started walking towards the door  
"Do you really think she wants to talk to you right now?" He stopped  
"I just want to make things right, she's my best friend" he said with such pain in his eyes.  
"I'll talk to her, ok?" I said hating to see him all torn up. He nodded his eyes watery. She really means a lot to him.

(Liz's POV)

I ran to Patti's room while the tears started to spill over. I hate myself for crying over him. He is not worth my time if he couldn't see... I'm lying to myself, I really wish I could hate Kid. Maybe that would make it better. But I'm pathetic, I still love him. Damn him. I wrench the door open and slam it shut.

"Owwww sis, that hurts. Wait what's wrong big sis?" Patti said innocently. I flop down on a giraffe patterned couch an bury my face in the pillow staining it with my tears. I'm not wearing make up so I don't completely ruin the pillow, but I really couldn't care less about a pillow when my heart has been ripped out, stepped on, and then put back so I can always carry the pain with me.  
"Everything" I say into the pillow.

A few seconds later I felt a pressure on the couch and a hand patting my back.  
"It's ok big sis" Patti said. "I'm here" Patti may be a little strange sometimes but she has her moments.

I hear the door open.  
"Hey Liz can we talk" I really didn't want to talk but she sounds so sweet and innocent, I can't be mad at her. She didn't know.  
I sit up and wipe away my tears quickly. "Sure"  
"Kid is really clueless." She said.  
"Really?" I said sarcastically  
"I had to explain it to him and tell him not to come in here because he was basically running out the door when he figured it out. I thought that you might not want to talk to him at the moment, even if you did he would probably just say something stupid and make it worse."

"Yeah that sounds like Kid. Was he really running out the door? Why would he?"  
"You mean a lot to him Liz. He was tearing up when I decided to talk to you"  
I didn't say anything. Was it wrong to be happy that he was crying? No wait that's not why in happy, I'm happy because he was crying about me. That's really selfish but true. At least it shows he cares even if he doesn't care in the way I want him to.

"I really wish I didn't cause him pain. Even though he caused me a fair amount. I don't like it when he is sad." I said truthfully.  
"I know, I wish I didn't cause you pain but if I cut if off with him it would cause all of us pain. I don't want you to be depressed. And I don't want Kid to be depressed. So know I'm depressed for being the ultimate cause of accidental depression in two people I care about. So I guess either way we are all depressed."

"Don't be depressed. You did nothing wrong." I said standing up. "Now I'm going to get breakfast, you can join me if you want."  
"I'm going to check up on Kid first if that's ok"  
"Why wouldn't it be?"  
"Don't do that"  
"Do what?"  
"Don't pretend it's ok when we both know it isn't, people have gone insane playing that game"  
"Ok" I said quietly. She walked out of Patti's room and into the room we were in last. I got up and made my way to the kitchen.

(Sabrina's POV)

I entered the sitting room to find Kid sitting on a couch staring at the wall, spinning around abruptly when he heard me come in. A hopeful expression on his pained face. I told him that Liz was really hurting but she didn't like to hear that you were sad. He face shattered at these words and he looked like he was going to die from lack of happiness.  
"Oh, Kid" I said throwing myself into his arms. "I'm sorry"  
"For what? Kissing me?"  
"No, I'm sorry that your going through so much pain"  
"I'm fine, I just, I don't know" he said hugging me and silently crying into my shoulder. I only knew that because a few tears slipped from his carefully locked up eyes and fell to my shirt.  
"Hey, you and I both need breakfast right? Lets go, Liz is in the kitchen, ok?"  
He nodded and followed me into the kitchen.

"Hey, Liz-" Kid started to say bur he was cut off by Liz hoarsely saying "Fuck off" grabbing her plateful off pancakes and leaving. Kid looked like his entire world fell apart right there. His face hardened first with anger and then nothing but hardness. I was worried apparently it showed on my face because he gave me an encouraging smile.

We walked into the dinning room with our pancakes. I set my plate down and Kid set his down next to mine. Then all of a sudden he grabbed me and kissed me deeply leaning so far into the kiss he was basically dipping me. Normally I would have been elated but he did it right in front of Liz. WHAT THE HELL!?

Liz looked shattered for a minute and muttered "get a fucking room"  
What did I just get myself into? I thought as Kid draped his arm over my shoulder.

**Hey guys I got two reviews and they both said completely different things. One of them was abolsolutly right for a real life circumstance. It said that Liz should respect they're decision. The other said that Liz should get jealous. That one makes for a better story. So congrats to both of you guests on being right, and being entertaining. And yes it's going to be a Kid vs Liz war! Get prepared and review. I take questions criticism comments suggestions complements quotes or fangirling! Now isn't it so convenient that there is a little box you can type in to send me one, some or all of those things in?**


End file.
